Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device that is used to observe a treatment target.
Description of Related Art
In the past, an endoscope device has been used to observe a treatment target in a body cavity or the like and to perform a treatment. For example, a device disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO2012/014532 is known as this kind of endoscope device.
The endoscope device disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO2012/014532 includes an endoscope that images a treatment target, a control unit that is detachably connected to the endoscope, and a monitor that is connected to the control unit and displays the treatment target imaged by the endoscope.
The endoscope includes an insertion portion that is elongated and flexible and an operation portion that is disposed at a proximal end portion of the insertion portion. The insertion portion includes a rigid distal end portion, a bending portion, and a flexible tube portion that are arranged in an order from a distal end portion side toward a proximal end portion side.
The rigid distal end portion includes an imaging surface of an imaging unit (an observation portion) and a distal opening portion of a treatment tool-insertion channel (a channel).
The bending portion includes a first bending portion, a second bending portion, and a third bending portion that are arranged in an order from the rigid distal end portion side toward the flexible tube portion side. For example, the first bending portion is bent vertically and laterally. The second bending portion is bent vertically, and the third bending portion is bent laterally.
An operation portion main body of the operation portion includes a first bending operation portion that bends the first bending portion. The operation portion main body is provided with a second bending operation portion that bends the second bending portion. First and second bending operation mechanisms, which include pulleys and the like, are connected to the first and second bending operation portions, respectively.
The operation portion main body is provided with a third bending operation portion, a drive portion, and a lateral third bending operation mechanism. The third bending operation portion operates to bend the third bending portion. The drive portion has a drive force that allows the third bending portion to be bent laterally by electric power, and is disposed in the operation portion main body. The drive portion is, for example, a motor. The drive force of the drive portion is transmitted to the third bending operation mechanism.
The control unit includes a bending angle calculation portion and a control portion. The bending angle calculation portion calculates bending angles of the first bending portion, the second bending portion, and the third bending portion. The control portion controls the drive portion based on the calculation result calculated by the bending angle calculation portion so that the third bending portion is bent and a distal end portion of the insertion portion approaches a target point (a treatment target).
When a control operation portion included in the operation portion main body is operated, the control portion sets a point, which is distant from the imaging surface of the imaging unit toward, for example, the inside of the body cavity by a desired distance, as a target point. At this time, the control portion calculates the position of the target point.
When the third bending portion is bent, the control portion determines whether or not the target point is positioned in an image surface (an imaging angle of view) imaged by the imaging surface, based on the calculation result (a bending angle) calculated by the bending angle calculation portion.
If the target point is positioned in the image surface, the control portion controls the drive portion based on the calculation result calculated by the bending angle calculation portion so that the third bending portion is bent and the distal end portion of the insertion portion approaches the target point.
When the drive portion is controlled by the control portion so that the target point continues to be positioned in the image surface, the target point continues to be displayed on the monitor. Accordingly, an operator can easily operate the endoscope device.